Victims: Background and Stories
by BornToRead12
Summary: 'I vow to kill all evil vampires, dad, I promise that I will hunt them down and kill them murderously with no care towards them. I vow to end their pathetic lives and rid them from our land, our home' Character Backgrounds for YOJ's Victims.
1. Joshua Reynolds Part 1

**_Hello lovelly readers, I'm Ted or BornToRead12 and my mate asked me to write up some backgrounds and possible short stories to do with their storyline for 'Victims' I strongly suggest that you read Victims its by my best friend YellowOspreyJaguar who will also be helping me by writing up some chapters as well. _**

**_Okay so the first person we're gonna look on is Josh (Joshua Reynolds) and this is only part 1 of his story since it goes deep, Josh's background is gory and very sad. He discovers his power and not only that but he witnesses a lot for such a young boy like him. this is set in 1978 when he was turned into a 'Hunted' and I'm gunna explain a little bit, a 'Hunted' is an immortal thats a cross between supernatural and human beings. Read victims to learn a bit more. A 'Hunted' have something in their blood that awakens when they are either bitten or around a vampire. Its quite complicatated._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS -Josh belongs to YOJ- AND THEY BELONF TO ._**

**_THE STORYLINE AND WHERE THIS COMES FROM BELONGS TO YOJ I'M JUST DOING THEM A FAVOUR AND WRITING BACKGROUNDS!_**

Victims: Background Stories

By: BornToRead12 and YellowOspreyJaguar

_Joshua Reynolds Part 1_

I was only a fourteen year old boy when this whole thing started. This massive conspiracy that made me leave my family, never to return or to see them for the rest of my eternal life. It's a shame really because even though I lost a family, I gained a new one. I had a really big family now that I can never grow to ignore because I love them so much, even if a lot of them are in-laws.

I was always a short kid, a short kid that was fourteen years old and had loads of friends. I was an only child and I possessed my father's emerald green eyes that shone with love and joy, he was a simple man named John Reynolds.

My brown hair came from my eyes. She was a humble woman that loved and cared for everything, her name was Janet Bloomfield. I loved her to pieces just like my father.

_June 5__th__ 1978_

I padded down the hallway, my throat was dry and I was gagging for a drink. I wouldn't normally go downstairs for any reason unless it was absolutely necessary, like I needed the toilet. But I'd been lying in bed unable to sleep for an hour and I was _desperate_ for something to drink.

I crept passed my parents open-door bedroom, peering in to see them both fast asleep in the middle of the bed under the blankets. My bedroom was the furthest from the stairs which meant that I'd have to creep past my parent's bedroom to get to the stairs.

I padded down the stairs and rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and headed over to where the glasses were and picked one out, turning on the tap I waited patiently as the glass filled with the colourless and tasteless liquid.

As I brought the cool liquid to my lips I heard a loud disturbing crash that came almost out of nowhere. I wasn't sure what was going on. I placed the glass and crept over to the doorway and peered out into the living room.

I was dressed in my pyjamas, blue and white checker pants and a long sleeved blue shirt on top. I had no socks on and my feet were bare since I'd left my slippers outside.

My eyes gazed upon shadow after shadow as the room was coated with them. I looked over the room; nothing had been disturbed in my absence. Everything was just how I remembered it was.

I turned and reached for my cup before I heard a loud thump accompanied by many others. I listened carefully and tilted my head upwards and gazed to the ceiling of my kitchen where my parents slept in their bedroom.

Dust flew down from where it had been perched by the wooden boards that held the second floor up. The thudding slowly began to slow yet quicken up at the same time. It was coming from above where I stood in the kitchen it was coming from my parent's room.

I didn't know what was happening, I didn't give much fault as I ran out of the kitchen, forgetting my raging thirst. I charged up the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reached the landing where I crossed the hall way and looked into my parents bedroom.

The thudding had stopped and the room was quiet, the whole house was eerily quiet. My parents weren't where I last saw them, my dad wasn't on the side nearest the door nor was my mum on the furthest side or in the middle, they just weren't there.

"Mum?" I called as I slowly took another step towards the bedroom, peering through the dark shadows in order to find where they were. "Dad?" I asked, my voice wavering as fear and worry crept into my system.

I could hear a whistling sound, the sound of wind as it whistled in through the curtains at night when he had his window open. _That's strange, mum and dad always have their bedroom window shut_. I thought as I looked at the open window, the curtains were fluttering all around on the currents of air that wafted in through the room.

As I took another step into the room I tore my eyes away from the window in desperate search for my parents. "Mum?" I croaked, tears beginning to pour down my eyes from the quiet I got in response to my questions, leaving them unanswered.

I took another step in. I was now fully in the bedroom and my eyes peered over the room in search.

The swung shut in a groaning manner before it fully slammed behind me. I turned to look at the closed door, figuring there was someone behind me, but there wasn't there was no one and it was as if I was stuck in a nightmare.

"Who-Who's there?" I stutter as I whip around, searching for the intruder, there was no denying the fact that there wasn't, their obviously was. I looked over to the shadows, checking them with my eyes, trying to pin point where they were.

I cast my eyes away from the shadows and peered down at my feet as soon as I hit something. I looked straight into a pair of green eyes that I recognized but the joy had been sucked out of them and left to look lifeless as if there was no soul within the body.

I screamed as my heart shattered, I looked upon the dead body of my father. His body was stiff and blood was covering over his neck – presumably where someone had stricken him. His eyes bored into my own and I screamed again and rushed backwards, tripping and falling onto my back.

_My dad was dead and my mum too! _I wailed as I let more tears run down my face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my dad's body. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't!

"Wake_-up!_" I screamed at myself. "I want to wake-up!" I demanded, clutching my hair and yanking it roughly.

"But you're not asleep," A cold voice dripped down like icy droplets of rain, I shuddered and whimpered.

"Why? Why me!" I demanded as I rocked back and forth, clutching my knees with my hands.

"Because, they were so... mouth watering and," the voice poised "Tasty," Was all he said.

Rage built up within my body as I looked up and into the eyes of the soulless creature that had done this to my parents. I glared at him, sending out daggers upon daggers towards the crimson red eyes that haunted me from above – it didn't matter to me about the eye colour, I just wanted revenge!

"Shut_-up!" _I screamed "Shut-up, shut-up, _**shut-up!**_" I screamed and went to push the thing away from me. But when I shoved as hard as I could into the monster, it did not move nor budge or even acknowledge what I'd done.

Until the sparks came and shook from my body and into his. Huge bolts of electricity shot from my hands and into the monster's body. The thing shook and fell backwards yet the bolts never died down.

"I will _**end**_ you!" I screamed as the bolts grew larger and my anger became more deadly as it attacked the monster from insides its body.

The thing screamed and howled in pain but I never weakened my grip as the huge bolts shot out of my hands. The monster's skin began to boil and burn, peeling away underneath before it finally hit the top part of the skin where it burnt to a crisp and created cracks in the cold pale skin that was now on the ground.

It was all over, the thing had turned to ash and nothing was left anymore. I looked to my hands in bewilderment as I turned to my dad's body again. I looked at the wound more closely, a bite mark.

It all made sense, the eyes, the pale skin, the things he said, the bite mark, everything! This creature was a _vampire_.

"I vow to kill all vampires that are evil, dad, I promise." I cried as I pushed my forehead against my dad's cooling and lifeless body. Leaving one last kiss I whispered. "I love you, and mum." Before I departed from the house only stopping to get what I needed.

**_SO what do you think? Its a bit shocking waking up in the middle of the night, getting a drink and then seeing you're parents dead and a vampire about to kill you... yeah not much happened didn't it? Ok so that's not the end for Josh, we're gonna follow him for a bit until he reaches the others which wont take long at all, we'll follow him as he assasinates vampires, gets captured and mets up with the gang :) If you want to find out the end result then head over to Victims by YellowOspreyJaguar_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THEY WILL BE CHERISHED AND HELP ME TO WRITE MORE FOR YA! NEXT UPDATE EITHER TOMORROW OR WITHIN THE WEEK! SO REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS MUCH!_**

**_BTR12 and YOJ_**

**_;) Ted ;)_**


	2. Bella and Jake  The accident

**_YOJ: Alright, so during the twenty fifth chapter of victims, we find out the accident that happens between Jake and Bella, its not all of it but it's something and well I thought we should put it up!_**

**_BTR12: Unfortuantly I will not be able to update since my nans been put into hospital :'( But I'm sure YOJ will continue and hopefully post some more chapters :) anywho read and review please!_**

**_Stacie23103 - Well thanks for the review :) and don't worry it'll all be written up and posted, since I'm the best out of the two at writing really dark fics unlike YOJ who - even though is REALLY good at writing dark stuff - is more into action I'm more horror :D :D That's why she got me to do it! Viva la horror! anywho thanks for the review and there shall be more but YOJ wanted to post zis little baby that he wrote in chapter 25 :)_**

Victims: Stories and Backgrounds

By: BornToRead12 and YellowOspreyJaguar

Chapter written by: YOJ

_Jake and Bella – The accident_

It had been raining that day, it had been thundering down in buckets upon buckets of the cold, icy liquid that fell from the dark and stormy clouds that loomed over head. The sun had been hidden away from the town, just like most days.

There was a truck, an old red, rusty red truck. It had been going as fast as it could – which wasn't very fast – as it roared its engine to tell its owner in a desperate plea to slow down, but she hadn't. She'd kept going, ignoring the engines screams as paranoia occupied the girl's system.

She was constantly looking through her rear-view mirror, always checking and expecting something to be there every time that she'd looked behind her and upon the road she'd just passed. Her hands were like sheets of paper, clutching desperately at the steering wheel in front of her. She held it as tight as she possibly could.

But as soon as she'd reached the corner by the cliff, her life was as thick as a piece of string. It rested upon the balance of something that lingered around where the crash had happened, something that had caused it.

Red hair suddenly blurred in front of the red truck as it sped onwards. The girl slammed on the breaks as hard as she could, desperately trying to stop the truck, but unable to. As the truck's wheels began to groan in protest and the truck started to swerve sideways.

It was then that another car turned the corner at high speed. There was an almighty sound of two metals colliding together s the two cars crunched and grinded into each other at merciless amounts of pace.

The truck fell to the side, the only occupier of the cab knocked out and trapped within the burning vehicle. The other had collided head first into the cliff side and left to burn as the engine sparked to life. The occupiers, a man and his son lay unconscious within the car.

**_Ok so please, Read and review!_**

**_I shall update soon and Happy EASTER!_**


End file.
